1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information analysis apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
A citation network is configured by linking groups of scientific and technical literatures such as scientific papers and patents to one another through “citation relationship”. When such a citation network is analyzed, it is possible to obtain useful information.